Some Heroes Don't Wear Capes
by Aerolysia
Summary: Hecate is given custody of her tiny baby niece and has to manage both her care and responsibilities as a school teacher. Just when things become too much for her to handle in comes Pentangle and Mildred Hubble to the rescue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; This is as close to my own story as I felt comfortable with sharing. I was going to do it as a Bella/Hermione but have been watching a lot of the new reboot of worst witch on Netflix and I find I was a lot like Hecate back then. This is going to be a HB and Pentangle centered fic although it will be very slow burn one. There is child negligence more than abuse and it is centered at a young child but the story will focus on more how I had deal with a child who has come from an unstable environment. For anyone wondering I have adopted two beautiful children from my sister and they have been solely mine since the oldest was one and week old and the youngest was only six days, literally they are a year and seven days apart... It is both the most difficult thing and the most rewarding thing I have ever done. The story is going to follow all the challenges I faced up until I got together with my beautiful girlfriend and finally figured out that I don't have to look at parenting as a job but as a privilege. I had never wanted children and am so proud to say that has now changed. I would not give up my babies for anything. I'd love feedback on this but despite it still being a Worst Witch fanfic it will still be a very personal story for me and may take longer to update. For anyone reading, perhaps going through nearly the same thing I did, I want you to know it does get easier. And my God it is so worth it, so please take time for yourself to recharge but don't ever give up. Let me know what you guys think.**

 **Sorry that's so long!**

~H~

Hecate stared at her wayward sister in shock. She hadn't seen her in years, not after their last major row. When Salem had mirrored her and ask for a meet Hecate had turned her down, told her not to contact her again. Words she had repeated from so long ago and yet she still meant them. She wanted nothing to do with her younger sister and the past four years without her in her life had been the easiest and happiest she had ever been.

Salem had insisted though, claimed it was an emergency so Hecate had relented. Albeit not at first. It had taken Ada getting involved to fully convince her to give her sister a few minutes of her time.

So she found herself in the smallest flat she had ever seen. Everything was dirty, dishes on counters tables…. Cigarettes on the carpet in the living room, even the TV stand, which she had assumed had one been glass, was flipped upside down with broken pieces of glass still attached to where the top had been.

None of that surprised Hecate though, not that she was sure why it didn't. Their mother had always kept a clean house and insisted they keep their areas clean as well. Salem had always been the rebellious one though and it was apparent Hecate hadn't done her any favors by cleaning up for her when they were children.

What did surprise the deputy headmistress was the small toddler laying on the floor amidst the filth. She couldn't have been even one yet, she surely wasn't walking without assistance, but she could crawl. And put things in her mouth. The dark brooding witch had already kept the child from putting the discarded cigarettes into her mouth twice. The child's mother didn't seem to even be paying attention. She was fiddling around on the mobile device Hecate had seen Mildred use once or twice.

"Salem what was the emergency?" She asked impatiently, she wanted to get the hell out of her sister's house as fast as possible.

Salem pointed down, phone still in hand, at the child. "This is your niece." She said impatiently. "I can't keep her anymore I need you to take her."

Hecate had been swatting a very dirty sock out of the child's little fist but stopped and bent up to her full height in the chair and stared at her sister in shock. She nearly asked her to repeat herself but she knew she hadn't misheard. She had assumed correctly the child was Salem's but she would never have believed someone could so nonchalantly give away their child.

She glanced down at the little girl in mild horror. She had never wanted to be a parent. Had even been relieved to find out she couldn't get pregnant. Children, her own at least, just wasn't in her future.

She watched the child for a few moments, taking in her lovely tanned complexion, dark chocolate eyes and infectious smile. She looked like a happy child. She was very inquisitive, which wasn't a good trait for her in her current surroundings. Hecate was angry at her sister for not even putting forth the effort to keep the place clean for a child but she bit her lip to keep silent.

Her eyes lingered on faint, nearly imperceptible bruises on the girls upper arms. They looked like fingers and she blew out air irritably, nearly biting through her lip to keep from blowing up at her sister and frightening the child.

"Why now? I've never even met this child. Why me?" She had no intention of leaving the child with her sister, not after everything she had seen, but she still wanted to know. It couldn't be any good intention on her sister's part. Salem never had a conscience and she had always been more self involved than anything. Of all the people Hecate knew Salem was the one who never needed a child. A fact that was being proven now.

"Richard just got out of jail. He doesn't really like having a kid around and it's just a lot of work. She cries all night you know. I tried shutting her up in her room but the little brat just throws things at walls. He gets super irritated when his sleep is interrupted and I have to listen to him complain about it all day. Plus child care is ridiculous, I can't keep putting my whole paycheck into sending her to daycare."

Hecate felt a little nauseated at the way Salem was speaking about her own child. "The child's father?"

"Richard was in jail when she was born so he didn't get to sign her birth certificate. He doesn't want to either but he said if he had to he would sign over his parental rights too." Salem stood and pulled papers out of her purse on the counter. She handed them to Hecate and sat back down.

They were papers giving Hecate custody….not just guardianship. Full custody. Salem had signed over all her rights as a parent to Hecate. It was on legal paper and everything, with a lawyers leader head. She knew nothing of non magical laws but she assumed all that was needed was a signature and some form of legal procedure ensuring it was all done correctly.

"Her birth certificate is also there. Since she is half witch I'm not sure how that will affect her powers." It was the first bit of concern Hecate had heard color her tone when speaking about the girl. "Everything I have for her is all packed. You can leave whenever you want. I got to go out and get Richard, just lock up when your done."

Hecate watched her walk out in stunned silence. The little girl was crawling around the floor pulling things down and making a right mess. She had half a mind to destroy the place herself but again found herself reluctant to cause the child unnecessary fear. The baby looked happy enough but she had been through enough already.

She flipped through the papers quickly before she found the birth certificate. It didn't take he long to find what she was looking for…Salem hadn't told her the child's name. She hadn't asked if Hecate was actually going to take her in either, she just abandoned her without a backwards thought. Like luggage.

"Aspen Fields." The child turned at the sound of her name and smiled over at her aunt with an ashtray in her hand. A filthy one at that. Hecate moved and took it from the tiny fingers, in turn Aspen reached up for her to hold her completely unafraid of the strange new woman she had been left alone with. Hecate picked her up reluctantly and managed to tuck the papers into her dress pocket somewhat awkwardly with her free hand. The little girl reached up and tugged at a curl that had escaped the harsh bun she kept it in. "Don't pull child." Aspen only gave her a toothy smile.

Hecate was impressed by all the teeth the kid had. She didn't rightly know too much about babies but she didn't think they were supposed to have almost a full mouth full of teeth at such an obvious young age.

This was not going to be easy, but she had no intentions of letting her go to strangers or even back to the useless parents Aspen had been so unluckily blessed with. It was pride that kept her from going to the nearest orphanage and finding her a more suitable home though, not any immediate affection for a niece she hadn't even known about. However she refused to be like her sister and abandon her responsibilities. She wasn't sure that actually made her any better than Salem, after all wasn't children supposed to be a blessing instead of a job. Still there was nothing she could change about her feelings or her moral standards.

She carried the child into the room Salem had pointed out and easily found the bag containing Aspen's entire life. It was light and contained only a few outfits tossed in without even an attempt and a decent folding. Hecate scowled harshly. Aspen reached up and tried to smooth away the wrinkles it created on her face, she shook her off and continued to examine the room.

There were no pictures of the girl anywhere. And as she had expected everything the tiny girl owned was packed into that pathetic duffle bag. A quick look into Salem's closet revealed a variety of outfits and more shoes than Hecate had ever seen, and they weren't all her sister's. She hissed in disgust and collected everything she could think of that belonged to the child and transported them both straight to Cackle's.

She wasn't entirely sure what the students were going to think of her carrying a child down the halls but she really didn't have much of a choice. She had no idea what she was going to do come Monday morning when her classes resumed. Surely she couldn't watch Aspen and teach.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Honestly back when I first got my oldest I wish I had had a Mildred Hubble to tell me I was being ridiculous. I would have been pissed mind you after all I was a well structured adult who still has to have everything just so….I thought I was doing the best possible job I could and yet I was still so emotionally detached…I think I might have listened had someone been brave enough to tell me how I was behaving was wrong. I acted exactly like My Version of Hecate will.**

Hecate could not have asked for a worse start than the two simple steps she took with the child towards her quarters. She had every intention of avoiding students, which was why she had transferred herself and the kid to the teachers wing in the first place. Unfortunately and much to her disgust Aspen's small stomach couldn't handle the stress of the transfer and she vomited all over the front of Hecate's dress.

The witch cursed her luck and tried kicking her door open in an attempt to get inside before Aspen's crying was heard by staff or any curious students. She wasn't foolish enough to believe she could hide Aspen forever. After all something was going to have to be done with her while she was teaching her classes and doing her normal duties of the school. Still she needed to discuss the new change with Ada before she was outed to the entire school and it's rumor mill.

Her sister honestly couldn't have picked a worst time to toss it all into her lap either. Duties for herself and many of the other teachers were double thanks to the upcoming Spelling Bee. And of all the children to be chosen it had been Ethel and Mildred. She had her hands full as it was keeping those two from killing each other and as if things couldn't have gotten any worse Pippa Pentangle was going to be in her school for three days before the competition. As if she had ever wanted to see that particular witch again. Her stomach still hadn't fully settled from the rolling dread she had felt when she heard they were up against Pentangle.

Aspen cried harder and tried to get free of Hecate's gentle yet firm hold of her. The witches face was probably red out of frustration. For some reason she couldn't get her door to open with everything in her hands and she didn't want to drop anything. Unfortunately her thoughts of kicking the door open and sneaking inside without having to return and fetch anything wasn't working. And the entire reason she had been doing it was soon washed away as both Ethel and Mildred rounded the corner.

"HB!" Ethel and Mildred both stopped and stared at her in shock for a moment. She was sure she looked a right mess with a screaming toddler wiggling in her arms and her foot in the air to kick at her door again. She let her foot fall slowly to the ground and opted to simply glare at the two.

Aspen nearly fell to the floor while she was distracted, all her squirming had loosened her hold. Only Hecate's quick thinking stopped her decent. She brought her knee up quickly to place under the child's bottom and boosted her more firmly into her arm.

It sparked both girls into action. Ethel opened the door and Mildred made to grab the bags from her teacher's hand. Hecate slyly handed her Aspen instead. She glanced down at her ruined dress and grimaced. "Will you two mind watching…her while I go and change?" it wasn't really a question as she had already briskly brushed past Ethel and tossed the bags on her bed. She grabbed something from her closet and disappeared into the adjoining bathroom.

The girls looked at each other in surprise before they decided Hecate meant for them to follow her into the room. Typically they wouldn't have been allowed inside a teacher's private rooms but with the still crying Aspen they weren't sure she meant for them to stand in the hall either.

While Hecate took her sweet time getting redressed Mildred set the red faced and hiccupping child on the her back on the deputy head's black bedspread. "I-I don't know what to do with a baby." She admitted.

The blonde rolled her eyes instead of admitting that she didn't either and rummaged in the duffle bag for a change of clothes for the little girl. She wondered if their teacher had noticed her clothes were just as dirty as Hecate's had been. Perhaps not since she had opted to change herself first. Didn't most people take care of the kid first. Ethel really didn't have the best role models as parents so she couldn't be sure.

"Here." She found a pretty pink t shirt and a pair of shorts and tossed them at Mildred.

It took a few minutes for Mildred to get the baby out of the onesie she had on. Mostly because Ethel kept getting in the way and telling her she was doing it wrong, making her ridiculously nervous. Some of it was because the baby kept trying to roll onto her stomach and crawl away and she did her best to keep her from doing so. She really didn't want the teacher angry at her for getting her bed dirty.

When she finally got the child out of her clothes and even managed an awkward diaper change she came to their next problem. "Uh….Ethel."

"What now?" Ethel asked irritably.

"I don't think these will fit." Mildred held up the outfit and checked the tags. They said three to six months. "This baby has to be closer to one right?" Mildred really had no idea what babies looked like at any age she had only ever seen her baby cousin and that had been a really long time ago. She had been really young herself then.

Ethel searched through the bag again and pulled out more clothes. "One to….six month….these are all too little? Wait….nine…oh ew." So far the only outfit they had managed to find for the girl was filthy. It had dried milk stains, which were more likely burp up stains, and old food marks. It didn't look like it had been washed in a while. Which, actually, now that they thought about it the outfit they had taken off her didn't look so good either. Even without the wet vomit on the front of it.

Hecate opened the bathroom door and reappeared at their side. She glanced down at the now quiet baby and looked back and forth between the two students. "Why isn't she dressed?" Her voice wasn't stern, if anything they thought the normally put together witch sounded a bit overwhelmed.

"Nothing…nothing fits except this.." Hecate's nose wrinkled at the sight of the dirty outfit.

"What was wrong with what she was wearing?"

"It was dirty too." Mildred said quietly.

Hecate frowned and berated herself quietly. She should have checked the child over herself before she had gone off to change not left her alone with the students. Aspen was her responsibility. She was already doing a dismal job being the kids guardian and she hadn't even had her half an hour yet.

"I can't have her naked in the school…" she wasn't really naked. A diaper was some kind of clothing wasn't it? Still if she was going to be her child she had to look decently dressed. She rifled through the bags contents herself while the girls entertained the toddler and watched her grow more frustrated as she came to the same conclusion they had. None of the clothes her sister had sent would fit the girl. And even if they had they were so dirty she wasn't sure magic could even get the stains out. In any case magic couldn't get out smell which was why she had changed her entire outfit instead of magically cleaning herself. "Damn you Salem." She hissed harshly under her breath.

"Miss?" Hecate turned her attention back to Mildred. She didn't particularly like the girl….well that wasn't really the case she actually admired the girls grit she just wasn't going to admit it. Mildred reminded her too much of herself, Hecate had definitely not been the best witch at school and she had tried so hard. Perhaps that was why she got so irritated with the young brunette. Sometimes it just didn't seem like Mildred was trying and yet things still worked out for her. It was infuriating. Still…..perhaps Mildred could help her. Or more importantly Mildred's mother.

"Mildred do you think your mother would be willingly to fetch her some appropriate clothing. I can't leave the school as I need to continue supervising you two for the Bee, and as classes are still ongoing…" She really didn't know anyone up for the task outside of the other teachers and they all had classes to teach.

The two girls stared at her in shock. They both knew she wasn't fond of non magical people. Especially not any to do with Mildred Hubble. The request was shocking to say the least.

"I could- um – well I could mirror her and ask I suppose."

Hecate hummed and waved her hand elegantly through the air. Miss Hubble appeared and let out a shocked scream. She was dressed in nothing but a towel and a blush and glared hard at the deputy head.

"Honestly is no time sacred?" Hecate waved her arm again in disinterest and sorted the woman out. Her towel was quickly replaced by a pair of skinny jeans and a black tunic top with a white trim. Short yet stylish black boots completed the ensemble perfectly. Julie gazed down at herself and titled her head in begrudging approval. She glanced back up at Mildred and Ethel, she didn't see the toddler laying on the bed behind them. "They been at it again?" She demanded, her accent thick with promised reprimand if that was the reason for her interrupted morning.

"No. I wished to ask you…a favor." It was quite obvious the word left a disgusted taste in Hecate's mouth. She was proud of herself for even getting it out though inside she was cursing her sister for having put her in the situation. Especially since it was, of all people, help from Julie Hubble.

The normal woman seemed just as taken aback as the girls had been and it was then she noticed the child because she had actually had to take a seat on the bed to process the other woman's words. "Oh!" Aspen smiled toothily up at her with her feet in her hands. "You've got a baby?" Hecate actually took offense to the surprised tone.

"So it would seem." She shot the blonde woman a careful glare and the parent held her hands up in peaceful surrender. Hecate glanced at the students and pointed toward the door. "Say goodbye to your mother, Mildred. You two need to head off and practice for the Bee." Ethel left quickly even though her curiosity was burning her up, she made a mental promise she would find out everything about the child before she closed the door behind herself and headed toward the empty potions lab. Mildred milled about for a second saying goodbye to her mom and glanced up at the harsh teacher softly.

"Is she yours?" She didn't really expect anything but a telling off and was surprised when the teacher nodded. Mildred glanced back at her mum and the little baby happily nibbling on her dirty toes. "Babies can't be as easy as children." She commented, mostly to herself but both women heard her.

"They're not."

"I'm fully capable of-"

Both women spoke at the same time and then proceeded to glare at one another. Mildred shook her head sadly. If her teacher was about to start raising a baby she was likely to be even more stressed and irritable. Mildred was likely to get her ears boxed if she continued to make mistakes and cause trouble for the woman. She couldn't see HB bringing a baby to class either. It would be a huge, cute maybe but huge, distraction to herself and the pupils. Mildred's brown eyes lit up and she grinned at them both.

"Maybe mum can keep an eye on her for you during class times once in a while."

They both stared at her in shock. Hecate had to admit though it would have been the perfect solution to her problem even if Hubble was magical. Still she knew she was slightly… well a lot prejudice but she didn't like the way it would make her look, having a regular human look after he new ward. Honestly though if Ms. Hubble was willing Hecate didn't have a lot of other options.

"I was going to ask you to help me find her clothes that fit and where decent. But Mildred actually makes a good point." She gave the nosey girl a soft yet pointed look. "If you are willing to help me…I will find a way to repay the favor. For certain reasons she is my responsibility from now on. And I- have no idea what to do with a child." She did not like to admit that she didn't know how to do something.

Julie turned at the waist and scooped the happy baby up into her arms. Aspen reached for her wild curly blonde hair and cooed, making her smile slightly. Her eyes moved back up and the smile was replaced by a thoughtful frown. She eyed Hecate critically yet without malice. "You trust me enough to look after your child?"

Hecate started to speak and then settled her gaze back on Mildred. "Off with you. This is my private life I don't exactly want the students aware quiet yet." She gave both of them a pointed look and Julie smiled at her daughter and nodded her off. Mildred was bursting with curiosity just like Ethel but she could understand the adults wish for privacy. She left without any complaint and followed Ethel's path to the potions lab for practice. When the door was shut firmly behind her and Hecate was sure the nosey busy body wasn't eaves dropping at the door she continued.

"She's my niece it would seem. I've never met her before today and yet my sister has given me sole custody." Julie had a lot of questions. None of which she asked, partly because the woman's family drama was none of her concern and it was evident that it was painful for the witch to even speak about it. She figured the stern woman had no idea her face was so easy to read so she wasn't going to enlighten her. "I…well Mildred isn't the best witch in the school," Julie tried hard not to take offense to that comment, the continuation helped a bit, "but she has a good heart and she's honest when it counts. She is willing to admit her mistakes and she does try hard to fix them herself."

Hecate couldn't believe she was complimented her worst student so easily but she wasn't surprised she actually meant it. "I suppose I'm saying I do trust you. And honestly I have no one else to turn to. I don't know what to do with a baby." She rubbed at the bridge of her slightly crooked nose and sighed. "I don't even have the time to learn right now."

Julie thought about it. She didn't mind babysitting honestly, she didn't do too much during the day with Mildred gone and she was only working light shifts since she didn't even have that many bills to pay. Mildred becoming a witch and going to Cackles had proved far less expensive than the school she had been considering for her.

She smiled at the sleepy little girl in her arms and took her index finger and bopped her pretty little nose. "I don't mind. But I won't raise her. She has to come back to you every day. If your going to be taking care of her she needs to know I'm just the babysitter. You're the mom." Julie had no idea what made her say that to the woman but it seemed to strike a cord. And not one she would have expected. Of all things the severe woman looked….ashamed.

"I will make the necessary arrangements myself with the headmistress. And if you could…well if I give you money will you be able to get what she needs? I have no idea what to get a child." She also desperately wanted to avoid shopping for her too.

"What did she come with?"

Hecate glanced at the useless bag and grimaced. "Nothing." Julie mirrored the grimace.

"I can buy everything she needs. It will be expensive if your starting from the ground up." She warned.

"I….have money." She was actually rather wealthy. And since the wizarding world used the same notes as the rest of the world money was no issue. The issue was always going to be time. The child was going to make her life chaotic, something she had no idea how she was going to stand. "Her name is Aspen. Aspen Fields."

Julie nodded. She had actually been wondering if the other woman actually knew what the girl's name was. She had noticed the witch tried very hard not to look at her. "Can you take her now. Possible wash her outfit before you go shopping." Even in the normal world she didn't want any niece of hers dressed anything less than immaculate. "She only has the one I'm afraid."

Julie didn't comment on the state of Aspen's wardrobe and snagged the onesie in question and stared expectantly at the teacher. "After classes you'll come straight to pick her up."

Hecate nodded. "I have detentions to sort through but she shouldn't be too much of a distraction for them." Indeed she had every intention of forcing those students to babysit while she tutored Mildred and Ethel more for the Bee.

She watched in awe as Julie shuffled the now sleeping toddler around in her arms and managed to grab the duffle bag off the bed with practiced ease. Being a single parent had evidently given her certain skills.

"Send us back home then." Hecate nodded and he hands again made a folding gesture and the woman and child disappeared. Only then did she relax her rigid stance and sit to quell the nausea rolling around in her stomach.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I have had so much trouble with this chapter. I hope it was worth all the restarts and anguish it took to write.**

Hecate was sitting at her desk staring blankly at the papers in front of her. She didn't actually have to go over them now. She was only looking for a way to stall the inevitable. A way to stall having to fetch Aspen and break the illusion that her life hadn't changed. That all she had to worry about was seeing Pippa Pentangle again. Pippa who she couldn't seem to go five minutes without hearing about. Either from a student or a teacher….she had actually snapped at poor Felicity when the girl went on and on about just how gorgeous Ms. Pentangle was, as if Hecate needed to have her memory refreshed.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose in silent irritation. She knew she had to leave. Had to face Aspen and all her doubts about being her guardian. The child was now a part of Hecate's life, had become a fixed part the minute she had laid eyes on her. She owed it to her to do the best, to be the best parent she could possibly become.

She knew it wasn't going to be easy. Nothing had ever come easy for her. But she would face it just as she had everything else in her life. With dignity and grace and the largest book on the subject she could find. Hecate believed everything could be learned by reading and she couldn't imagine parenting would be any different.

A soft hesitant knock at her door surprised her and she forced her nerves away to appear collected in front of whoever was intruding. "Come in."

She was surprised to see both Mildred and Ethel together, not fighting, standing at her door with hesitant looks on both their faces. Her eyes took them in for a short moment and then fell to the parcel Mildred held in her hands. She eyed them apprehensively. When both of them were involved it was typically a catastrophe.

"We…we uh-" Ethel pushed Mildred further into the room and took the parcel from her classmate. The blonde marched confidently and placed it on HB's desk.

"We thought you should have this. For the baby." She clarified at their teacher's vacant expression. Hecate's stony mask slipped into place but it didn't seem to deter the children, although they both started fidgeting nervously.

"We did it together." Mildred supplied helpfully, hoping the woman could look past their obvious interference and just be thankful the two were getting along.

Hecate nodded tightly and picked up the small neatly wrapped parcel. She held it up and Mildred nodded for her to open it. Her breath caught when she finally saw what was inside. It must have taken both girls considerable time to make. And it was hand done, embedded with only the slightest bit of magic she could detect.

It was a bear. A toy. It was simply done. Plain white fabric but Mildred, and she was right to believe it was Mildred the more artistic of the two, who had design the beautiful pattern etched and swirling into the fabric. As Hecate held the beautiful toy in her hand it turned to a dark swirling shade of yellow and orange, symbolizing her anxiety.

Her gaze jumped up to the two blushing witches. "An emotion…." She had to clear her throat to continue, nearly choking on emotions she couldn't or wouldn't put into words. "You put a charm on it so I could tell how Aspen is feeling." Ethel nodded proudly. "Its very advanced magic." She commented.

"Ethel did the charm." Hecate acknowledged the admission quietly and stared at her worst student. "I just drew on it."

Hecate, for once, wasn't going to let the girl put herself down. "It was your idea though wasn't it?" Ethel's smile dimmed only slightly and Mildred blushed, effectively revealing the truth.

She glanced back down at the bear and was embarrassed to feel tears prickling behind her eyes. She forced them away with her Hardbroom stubbornness and stood up. "Girls…." She struggles with the words to convey her gratitude. She didn't think children would understand just how handy their gift would be to her. "Thank you." She wasn't happy with how broken and emotional her voice sounded but she was quick to cover her embarrassment. "I'm afraid I have to go pick her up now. Get on with your dinner and don't forget to review for the Bee." She told them sternly. She saw Ethel give Mildred a pointed look before she transferred herself to the Hubble's doorstep.

~HB~

It took her a moment to collect herself and knock firmly on the door. Julie was prompt and the blonde woman placed her finger to her lips to keep Hecate quiet as she motioned her further into the cozy home.

The Deputy Head couldn't stop herself from glancing at the many pictures of Mildred growing up. She idly wondered if she would be that way with Aspen, proudly showing off the more memorable moments with photos and rewards. Honestly she couldn't see herself that way and it made her pity her young ill fated niece.

"What's that?" Julie pulled her attention away from the photos littering the wall and back onto the little stuffed bear.

"Your daughter and Ethel Hallow created it for Aspen."

Julie held out her hand in question and Hecate's handed it over reluctantly. Left standing awkwardly in the woman's living room for longer than she had even meant to stay.

"Oh. It changed colors." Hecate noticed the bear had turned a pretty light shade of blue, it nearly reflected the clear sky. It was the color for peace. Hecate envied how Julie could feel so calm even with Aspen in her home. Having watched the girl all day for her.

"The girls spelled it so it would reveal Aspen's mood."

Julie met Hecate's brown eyes with a shocked expression. "That will be handy." She commented when it was evident the taciturn witch would say no more. The blonde was burning to know what the yellow orange swirl it had been in the witch's arm meant but she didn't know the woman well enough to ask. "Aspen is asleep in my room. She had a big day." Julie smiled kindly and handed the bear back to the teacher as she led her through the house to the room.

"I took her shopping, her clothes are in the duffle. I tossed out the rest. They wouldn't have fit her anyway."

Hecate nodded and stared down at the sleeping baby resting in the center of the large bed. "How much-"

"I don't need money. Instead I want to ask my own favor." Hecate blanched but managed to school her features quickly and eye the woman wearily. Julie had the gall to laugh. "Nothing to horrid I assure you. I simply want you to help Mildred. I figure if I'm taking care of your child," She noted Hecate's slight paling at her phrasing but pressed on, "you can help take care of mine."

"That…" she wanted to say it sounded pretty horrid to her, more time with Mildred Hubble, but she desperately didn't want to tick the woman off. She still needed her, actually Julie Hubble was all she had. "That sounds fair." She said through clenched teeth.

Julie managed to laugh again. Even her eyes were laughing at Hecate's obvious distress. "I promise you my daughter isn't as bad as she seems. She means well." She nodded to the bear still clutched in Hecate's hand. The woman had to admit Mildred did have a decent mind. She just found herself distracted so easily and she was entirely too nosey for her own good.

"I suppose I can give her extra lessons after the Bee, perhaps having an extra hand before bedtime wouldn't be so bad."

Julie's smile widened, reminding her of Pippa when they were young and making her frown. Seemed no matter where she went she was being reminded of the one woman she would so rather forget.

Aspen stirred in the bed and Hecate froze with indecision, did she wake the child up fully or hope she drifted back off to sleep. Julie gave her a knowing look and moved to pick up the stirring child. "Look who is here, Aspen. Auntie Hecate."

A dark eyebrow raised in question, she wasn't aware the woman knew her name. Aspen quickly drew her attention away by happily giggling at her and holding her hands out expectantly. Julie moved closer intending to let the witch take her but instead Hecate pushed the bear into the child's little arms. It turned an instant deep red and Hecate's eyes widened in shock.

Red was happiness. The little girl was either just a happy child in general or over joyed to see her. She couldn't imagine it was the latter, she hadn't spent more than an hour in the child's company after all.

Julie moved closer and forced Hecate to take the child. Her blue eyes stared into Hecate's brown ones for a moment before she abandoned her to her niece. "Ill see you tomorrow, Hecate….Aspen." Aspen smiled at the sound of her name and mumbled something that sounded and awful lot like HeeTee. Julie managed not to laugh at the blush adorning the obstinate woman's cheeks. A few seconds later she was shaking her head merrily after the woman had disappeared.

~HB~

Hecate managed to make the crazy schedule work for her. The students absolutely loved Aspen and she often had to give them her best glare to get them to leave her alone during breakfast and dinner. She supposed she should be thankful Aspen was with Julie during the day and not an added distraction for the girls between classes.

In any case now that she had managed to sort out a workable schedule for Aspen her new major concern went back to being the Spelling Bee and Pippa Pentangle. The girls had quieted their gossip about the lovely headmistress in her class but it was rare for her to be able to go anywhere else and not hear about one of Pippa's many attributes.

It made her want to beat Pentangles all the more. She wasn't worried about Ethel. She was the smartest girl in the grade even if she wasn't the nicest. Unfortunately for Mildred that meant she was getting extra attention from the woman for everything to her studies to her meals. She was well aware Mildred wasn't keen on her idea of brain food.

It was making the teenager positively miserable. When it came time for the Pentangle's to arrive she was a right tired and hungry mess. On top of it all Tabby was causing all sorts of trouble and Hecate had been forced to send him to the kitchens.

Hecate really meant well though. Only the closer it came to time for Pippa to show up the more stressed she became. She was stressed to the max and trying to teach Mildred something….anything useful to the Spelling Bee when she heard the group of children outside being rambunctious. She had told them for two days straight not to idle outside the potions rooms while she was trying to tutor Mildred and Ethel.

She rushed outside on frayed nerves and the group straightened out into a line and quieted instantly. "Broomstick privileges revoked for a week." She hissed, completely unaware of the witch walking up behind her. The voice though….that sent a cold chill down the back of her spine. It was as unmistakable as the look of awe in the eyes of her students.

They were too close, she noticed it instantly and subtly as possible shifted away. If Pippa noticed she didn't bring it up though they did swap vague insults back and forth until they got to introducing their competitors. Hecate was mildly worried at Ethel's lack of finesse when met with Pippa's male student. It wasn't like Ethel to be at a loss for words.

"To lunch with you all." Hecate said before the other girls could tease Ethel too badly and mess with her confidence. She couldn't have Ethel loose focus if they had any hope of beating Pentangle's. Hecate was willing to admit that Mildred was trying very hard but she just wasn't up to most witch's level when it came to spells. And she was able to admit now that she understood it wasn't the girls fault. She simply didn't have the same upbringing the rest had. With her promise to Julie still in her mind she knew she was going to have to change all that. It wouldn't be the same as being raised in a proper magical home but Hecate was going to do the best she could…..after they beat the pink socks off of Pippa Pentangle.

"Lunch, Hecate?" She hadn't noticed Pippa had also lingered in the hall behind the students. She did look gorgeous but that wasn't something the brunette could tell her. She wanted so bad to fall into her former friends arms as she did as a teenager and tell her all about Aspen and her sisters negligence…but they were no longer friends and she resisted the urge. She schooled her features and shook her head at the polite invitation. She turned away before seeing the hurt look in the other witch's eyes.

"I need to do some grading I've been unable to do as of late." She muttered as Dimity was walking by.

Dimity smiled brightly at Pippa and offered her a witch's greeting before her smile moved on to her coworker. "Aspen keeping you up late?" She asked cheekily making Hecate scowl. She had indeed been keeping the witch up but Hecate didn't want Pippa to know about Aspen. Not until it couldn't be postponed any longer.

"Its nothing I can't handle." She said stiffly. "If you'll excuse me." She wanted to tell Dimity not to gossip about her to Pippa but she knew it would be pointless. Already the 'Star of the Sky', was it, looked like she was about to burst to praise Aspen. Hecate had to admit everyone was very taken with her young niece.

She frowned thoughtfully. Everyone except her. She didn't know why she still dreaded being alone with the child.

"Hecate?" Her brown eyes moved back toward the two witches eyeing her in concern. She scowled at the attention and walked off without another word. Pippa sighed longingly. She was burning with the need to find out just who this Aspen was that kept the stern witch up for so long but she knew her curiosity would be met with a stern disapproving silence."She never changes." She left Dimity staring curiously after them both before the athlete sighed and followed after her for lunch.

"Why is everything with HB so confusing?" she wondered to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

They had won. Hecate could hardly believe it. She had thought Mildred would be her downfall when Pippa insisted the girl do the last round on her own. She was sure Pippa had intended to use Mildred to beat them but when she turned to gloat Pippa was smiling at the girl, smiling like she had every bit of faith Mildred could do it. It sort of infuriated her.

She wasn't any happier when Mildred pulled her stunt to get them to make up either. It was obvious Pippa had been visiting her student, how else would Mildred know they were friends who had a falling out. She surely hadn't told her and she knew it was Mildred because the girl never could leave well enough alone, and she had told them both Cackle wanted to see them, that was the dead give away.

She did have to admit she was rather surprised to learn Pippa had offered the worst student at Cackle's a scholarship, even before Mildred successfully demonstrated the weather spell and won the competition for Cackle's. She wasn't really sure how she felt about it either, so when she saw Mildred spying on them she couldn't help but to chase after her and ask her if she had considered the offer. She didn't want to analyze the relief she felt when Hubble insisted she liked being 'the odd one out'. Relief that actually had nothing to do with the fact Julie might not keep Aspen for her if Mildred exchanged schools. Though she tried to convince herself later that was all it was.

"Hecate…" Pippa's hesitant voice startled her as she returned from dropping off Mildred's cat Tabby. She wasn't exactly happy with Ms. Tapioca. She had asked her to see to the cat not send it off and break her student's heart by stealing her familiar.

"I thought you had left." Hecate tried to smile but it was as tense as their newly made up friendship. Pippa didn't seem to mind.

"I took the students back on broomstick and then transferred here." She admitted shyly. Hecate frowned. A transference spell from so far away couldn't have been easy on the other woman. Especially not after a near hours flight with two children. "I thought maybe you would be willing to talk some more. I know…" Pippa found herself hesitant. They hadn't really resolved anything only admitted to missing each other. It might have meant nothing more than that, Hecate may not even want to rekindle their friendship. "Maybe I overstepped my bounds. I'm sorry."

Hecate watched the emotions warring on the flamboyant witch's face but let none of hers show. She was touched Pippa wanted to speak more to her, touched that she had wanted it bad enough to immediately return. "There is nothing to apologize for, although you shouldn't have transferred, it's dangerous and you could have simply mirrored, Pippa." She didn't mean for it to come out as critically as it did. But she also hadn't wanted to let Pippa see how worried she was about her impulsive behavior.

"I wanted to see you." She couldn't help the blush that adorned her high cheeks at the confession. Pippa stepped toward her and nearly toppled as her legs gave way, Hecate moved faster than she ever had before to catch her. Her strong arms came up around Pippa's waist, bringing her close and secure as their eyes met.

Pippa caught her breath unable to look away. She knew they were in a public hall, knew anyone could walk by and see them, perhaps misinterpreted what had just happened. But….Hecate hid so much behind her mask. Behind her cold expression. She couldn't hide it now, with them so close her eyes were as expressive as Pippa's face. They reflected her fear, uncertainties and something else Pippa couldn't quiet place. Or…was at least hesitant to place.

"Ms. Pentangle are you alright?!" the sound of feet rushing toward them broke the spell. Although Pippa was reluctant to leave the comfort of Hecate's arms the witch maneuvered her firmly away. Though she kept her hand on her arm ready to act again should Pippa need it.

"I'm fine, Ms. Cackle." She tried to do the standard witches greeting to the teachers surrounding them and found Hecate's arm firmly stopping her from the gentle bow required.

"She is not fine. She transferred here after flying the students the whole way back." Pippa blushed, she hadn't wanted her impulsive action judged by everyone as well. It was obvious Hecate thought her an idiot for her impulsiveness.

Ms. Drill and Ms. Bat looked at her in shock but she noticed the Cackle's headmistress shot her a knowing grin. It was small and immediately replaced with a worried frown but Pippa knew she hadn't missed it and it made her blush match the color of her lovely dress.

"That was dangerous, dear." Ms. Bat scolded her.

"I know." She admitted. She hadn't actually thought about the danger at the time but the wizarding world was widely cautioned against long distance transfers. She knew that. She just hadn't been thinking about it, the whole flight back she only thought about getting back to Hecate, to telling her all the things she had waited the past thirty years to tell her. Only it hadn't exactly gone how she imagined had it. And she truthfully felt rather drained, drained and silly. One day and a student couldn't fix something broken for so long, at least not as quickly as she had hoped.

"Are you alright," Ada asked kindly, eyeing her Deputy Head covertly. Hecate's jaw was clenching and unclenching, the only sign that she had a rather tumultuous yet furious hold on her emotions. It was obvious to those that knew her well, namely Ada, that she was bursting with worry. And itching to make sure the lovely witch never did anything so dangerous again. Ada had no intention of letting her yell at the woman and ruin any chance of reconciliation between them though. "I think it would be a good idea to let the nurse check you out." She ignored Pentangle's attempt at brushing her concern off and instead turned her full attention back to her potions teacher. "Classes are over, you should go and fetch Aspen."

Hecate's eyes narrowed and Pippa stiffened under her arm. She glanced down but the witch wouldn't meet her eyes. She didn't have a valid reason not to go and get Aspen but a part of her wanted to stay, to hover over Pippa and ensure she was well. Another part was terrified for the woman to get to close, for their friendship to resume it's course. Hecate's feelings for the younger witch was just as strong as she remembered and she didn't know if she was still strong enough to do what was right for Pippa.

She did have to go and get Aspen, Ada was right even if Hecate didn't like her interfering. Classes were over and she had her word to keep after all. She made sure Drill had hold of the slightly wobbly Pentangle's Headmistress before she stepped away. "I will be back to check in on you." She couldn't help how stiff she sounded but Pippa inclined her head and smiled slightly at her before she disappeared to Julie's flat.

Pippa was left alone with the teachers feeling rather sheepish. "I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble. I wasn't thinking straight, I was just so excited to make up with… with Hecate."

"It's quiet alright dear. Though I don't believe darling Hecate knows what to make of it." Pippa looked troubled and Ada felt perhaps she had slipped up bringing her friends reaction further into the light. Pippa couldn't have missed the unyielding expression after all.

"Ill be alright on my own, I really don't wish to go see the nurse. I just need some rest and I'll be right as rain." she told them in the most cheerful voice she could muster. She wasn't sure what she expected when she came but that Hecate left her to see about another woman didn't bode well for her own feelings. Perhaps friendship was all she could be hoping for, although even that seemed to be walking a fine line.

Ms. Drill tightened her grip, "You don't mean to transfer back to school tonight, surely?"

Pippa pulled away as politely as possible and forced herself to stand alone without wavering, even though her world wouldn't be still. She knew she used a tad too much magic but she was a capable witch and she knew if it had been Hecate she wouldn't have let a little dizziness keep her from returning.

"I'm fine now. And it's obvious Hecate is too busy to discus…" she trailed off, she didn't want to share their business or her dashed hopes to the Cackle's staff after all. No sense in being made a fool or, or having them feel sorry for her. That was something she couldn't stand. "Well in any case I can return to speak with her at a better time or mirror her."

She started to take a step but her world spun again. Someone grasped hold of her shoulder, likely Ms. Drill. "Alright dear, if you won't go to the nurse you'll at least go and rest in one of our empty staff rooms. I know just the room to put you into." Ada smiled slightly at the two other teachers mischievously and they both knew what room she was speaking about. They returned her smile.

"I-" Pippa was going to say she was fine again but all the teachers shot her a firm gaze, she knew she wasn't getting away from anything tonight and she only had her impetuous self to blame. "Oh alright. I might need a little help up the stairs." She didn't think she could go through another transfer spell. She said so quickly when Ada raised her hand for just that.

"Of course, dear." Ada told her kindly taking one arm while Drill took another. Somehow the two witches managed to help her up the stairs and into a bed without too much attention from wayward students. She must have looked a sight though because before she passed out she vaguely remembered seeing Mildred Hubble's pig tails in the doorway.

~HB~

"HeeTee!" Hecate choked on air as the baby crawled over to her in excitement. Julie Hubble sat on her couch laughing furiously at the stunned look on the witch's face.

"She's been saying it all day." Julie said through her laughter, "I just knew she was talking about her Auntie Hecate." She shot the normal woman a sharp look that didn't quiet match the slight upturn of her lips. It was atrocious, the name was horrible…but Aspen had come up with it all on her own. All from feeling like Hecate was worth a name. Worth learning to say her name. It left a warm buzzing feeling in her chest were her anxiety had previously been.

Aspen pulled herself up by the tail of Hecate's dress and her butt shifted back and forth as she gathered herself and found her balance. She cooed up happily at her aunt and held her arms out expectantly. "HeeTee!" Hecate made a bit too much of a show of disliking it for Julie to believe her as she scooped the impatient child up in her arms. Aspen wasted no time in planting a sloppy open mouthed kiss on her aunt's cheek. Hecate actually blushed.

"She seems to be quiet taken with her Auntie Hecate." Julie's sincere smile eased Hecate's dislike of her poking fun at her name.

"So it would seem." She commented dryly. "Her bag?" Julie climbed off the couch and grabbed the bag off the kitchen counter and fished the bear from under the couch. Hecate noted how the Hubble's house was beginning to look just as much like a child daycare as her own room. There was toys and play mats littered all over the floor. Aspen seemed to be taking over their homes and it was curious that Hecate didn't really have a problem with it anymore.

"Can't forget him can we?" She held the bear in front of the child's face and titled him from side to side before going in for a neck tickle. Aspen giggled happily before catching him in her little hands.

"Thank you, Julie." She added, making the other woman smile. She saw a great difference in the way Hecate was acting now that she was getting used to caring for Aspen. Julie wondered how she was going to handle keeping the girl all day on the weekends.

"Bye-Bye, Aspen." She opened and closed her palm in a wave bye as Hecate disappeared from her living room.

~HB~

Hecate assumed Pippa had left when she went to supper and found the woman absent. It was both a relief and a disappointment until she asked Ada about how Pippa got on.

"Oh. We put her in a room dear. She wasn't fit for travel, as you pointed out." Ada didn't comment on the mild panic she saw flash behind her friend's dark eyes. "She won't be down for supper I'm afraid. She was positively knackered after all." Hecate nodded stiffly and turned her attention back to Aspen's disastrous attempt to feed herself. She scowled at the girls trying to help her.

"Girls…" she halted the harsh comment she would have usually said. Didn't she just tell herself at the Hubble's that she didn't want to be like her parents. Change had to start somewhere. "Don't get her too messy. I have to bathe her after all." Something she wasn't quiet adapt at yet, she was not going to admit it to her students though.

They stared at her in shock until she glared at them and they went back to fussing over the baby. Still they shot her curious stares all through supper when they thought she wasn't paying attention. She was acutely aware of their eyes on her, she just chose to ignore it. As she did most anything that bothered her.


	5. Part 5

Hecate nearly had a heart attack when she opened her door and saw the pile of pink pajamas in her bed. Her panic rose even higher when she realized said pile was breathing in an even way that let her know there was a human asleep inside them.

She immediately took a backward step and shut the door. Spun about and glared at a very conceited looking Ada. "What the hell is she doing in my bed?"

Ada opened he mouth but Aspen got hers open first. "Hell!" Hecate's cheeks burned and she stared at the gleeful child in her arms in horror.

"Don't make a big deal, she won't be saying it for long if you don't make a big deal." Ada cautioned her.

"Hell!" came the gleeful reply. Hecate glared at her friend and boss. She was definitely blaming Ada for Aspen's first curse word.

"Ada…" She warned softly.

"Your quarters is the only teacher's rooms with two bedrooms." The white haired woman told her logically. Hecate's sharp eyes didn't miss the small smile at the corner of her friend's mouth.

"Except one of them has been turned into a nursery." She replied through her teeth. Ada made a point to frown and pretended she hadn't remembered that little detail. She had bloody well helped Hecate put the crib together not two nights back.

"Yes.." she said innocently. "I forgot." Ada shrugged and offered her a smile. "Well. Goodnight then."

"Ada…Ada!" Hecate furiously and loudly whispered after the witches retreating back but Ada paid her absolutely no mind. Hecate cursed too silently for Aspen's little ears to hear.

There was nothing else she could do. She was going to have to bite the proverbial bullet and try her best not to wake the witch up before she got Aspen down for the night. She knew how exhausted transferring from great distances could be. Hecate's could perhaps weather them better than most thanks to Broomhead's torturous training but even she felt a serious drain on her powers after one as far away and Pentangle's.

She sucked in a calming breath and rolled her eyes at the little girl, who was muttering her first curse word very quietly to herself without pause. She pushed the door open as quietly as she could and was relieved to see the pink mess still evenly breathing under her comforter.

"Alright Aspen, we have to be extra quiet so as not to wake the nice lady." Aspen stared at her seriously for a minute before she broke into a smile and poked gleefully at Hecate's cheeks. Hecate sighed and moved as fast as she could into Aspen's nursery.

She had gotten into a little nightly ritual, one she deemed absolutely important to her sleep since Aspen couldn't sleep the whole night through unless she did it the exact same way, something she had very quickly figured out.

First she put Aspen into a walker and while the girl played with the toys attached to it she filled the bath basin up with water and bubbles. The bubbles had started off as an accident, she didn't know how to bathe a child after all, but Aspen eyes had grown wide and she had positively enjoyed her bath. Hecate figured a bubble bath every once in a while would be okay, since…Aspen enjoyed it. Had nothing to do with her being keen to see Aspen being happy.

Unfortunately she couldn't let Aspen leisurely play in the bath water tonight and the little girl puffed her cheeks out in irritation though Hecate's was pleased she didn't fuss. She used the bubbles as soap and gave the baby a quick scrub and then a soft towel dry. She made sure to rub her skin down with a baby lotion Julie had picked out especially for her skin.

Aspen's skin tone was far lighter than the man Hecate knew to be her father but she still sported a beautiful light tan skin tone that Julie informed her would need a little extra care from time to time. Once Hecate had started applying the oatmeal smelling baby lotion she realized Aspen had a few dry places, mostly on her elbows and knees. She was very proud of herself for remembering to use it. Even though she felt rather silly for feeling that way.

"Just a little lotion," she muttered to herself in embarrassment. "It isn't like it's a big deal." Aspen cooed in agreement and smiled up at her from the changing table she had been laid on. "Right. Onesie for you." Hecate had to practically wrestle the wiggly baby into it, Aspen absolutely hated the pajamas with the feet but Hecate decided it was a must after waking up with a soiled diaper on the floor and a naked Aspen sleeping with her bare but in the air in her crib. The legless onesie Hecate had put on that night had somehow ended up on the little bat mobile, a present from Ms. Bat of course.

"No!" Aspen laughed as she said her favorite word and kicked her little feet about. The dark haired witch managed to catch the last little leg and stick it into it's proper clothing before zipping the baby up. She vaguely hoped Aspen never figured out how to undo the top snap and pull the zipper down or she would be forced to consider potty training early. She couldn't handle too many nights of disgusting diapers littering her floors.

"You want to rock or a story?" Aspen glanced up at her almost as if she knew what she had been asked before she giggled and reached up for a strand of Hecate's hair. It was falling out of its harsh bun but she didn't take it down for fear of tiny fists. Aspen yawned so Hecate placed her gently in the crib and spun the mobile.

Aspen watched it for a moment before she kicked her feet up and noticed the cloth covering them. She grunted in annoyance and her eyes crossed as she tried to bring them up and catch them. Hecate couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. Aspen laughed too, pleased to have made her guardian smile.

"How about a lullaby? Brahms was always my favorite." She took Aspen's gentle cooing and distracted foot reaches as a yes.

" _Lullaby, and goodnight, you are mother's delight._

 _Ill protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms._

 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I am right beside you._

 _Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear."_

Aspen had managed to catch one foot with her hand but she was too enraptured by her aunt's voice to go about trying to pull off her clothes.

" _Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping._

 _On sheets white as cream, with a head full of dreams._

 _Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you."_

Aspen's chocolate eyes blinked several times before they slowly drifted closed.

" _Lay thee down now and rest, may your slumber be blessed…."_

Her foot was still firmly clasped in her little fist but Aspen was sound asleep. Her little mouth open and eyes softly closed. Hecate knew it wouldn't take long before the child would roll over on her tummy and proceed to put her but high in the air, for some reason that was the way she preferred to sleep. It was cute enough she supposed.

She watched her for just a few more minutes, solely to make sure she didn't wake up again of course, before she turned back toward the door to face waking Pippa. Something she was dreading.

She barely managed to restrain a highly undignified scream when she saw the pink pajama clad woman leaning heavily in the doorway watching her with a wistful look o. Her face. Soft yet curious brown eyes met her guarded dark ones. "So….the other woman you had to go pick up was a baby?"

Hecate was about to give her a scathing comment and probably toss her out of her room, mostly because she was embarrassed for some reason and just didn't do well with the feeling. She always lashed out when she was embarrassed or unsure. Only she didn't get the chance because Pippa's eyes rolled backwards and the woman tipped forward toward her. For the second time that day Hecate had Pippa Pentangle in her arms. She had imagined the moment so often and yet she had never expected it to be like this.

"I'm sorry, I'm such a mess…" Pippa murmured softly into the skin at her neck her arms hanging loosely at her side, she was too exhausted to even hold onto the other woman to keep from falling further. Hecate wrapped her arms around Pippa's waist and breathed in once deeply before decided it was a mistake. Not only did Pippa Pentangle feel amazing but she smelled wonderful. All cream and strawberries. Hecate's guilty favorite.

She stood still for a moment, unsure of what the hell just happened. She turned her head gently and checked that Aspen was indeed still sound asleep and then felt more of Pippa's weight settle on her as the Headmistress's legs nearly buckled. "Son of a-" She barely managed to keep them both upright, Pippa was heavier than she looked and apparently more exhausted than she was trying to let on. "Monkey's uncle." Pippa managed a weak laugh at her curbed curse and her breath left goose bumps along Hecate's exposed skin. She shivered and sighed heavily.

"Hecate…." She wasn't sure what Pippa was trying to convey. She made her name sound…so full of something, like she was desperately trying to tell Hecate something. But a Hardbroom was as dense when it came to emotions as they were serious about magic. So whatever it was soared high above the tall woman's head.

"Yes?" Pippa laughed softly but it sounded hollow even to Hecate. "Pippa?"

The blondes hands landed on Hecate's arms and slowly climbed up to her shoulders as the woman adjusted herself in the other's grip. She used her new hand holds to push away from the soft skin and her chocolate colored eyes landed on Hecate's unsettled ones. It was the most intimate they had ever been.

"Pip-"

"Did you ever miss me, Hecate?" Whatever emotion her question evoked in Hecate must have been shown in her eyes because Pippa's own widened in surprise. "Hiccup…"

She tightened her hands at Pippa's waist and forced herself not to look away. "Every day." She willed Pippa to believe her. Because even though a part of her wanted to keep the woman away, wanted to keep her heart safe from rejection, another part knew she needed her.

Pippa had always been what grounded her. Kept her from being too strict, too rigid in her way of thinking. When she left Pippa before the competition she knew she was cutting off the best part of her life. The part that added all the color to her world. She had her reasons, and ultimately it had been the best thing for her to do at the time. She never would have survived Broomhead's methods of teaching if she had remained 'soft'. But she couldn't help but wonder if she hadn't perhaps hardened a bit too much over the years.

"Me to." Pippa's voice broke and she leaned back in, intentionally this time, and rested her head back on Hecate's shoulder. "Every day."

Hecate relished in the feeling of being held and of holding Pippa in return. At least until she heard rustling coming from Aspen's bed. They pulled away and she glanced back with a relieved sigh to see the little girl shifting into her favorite position but still asleep. Pippa peered around her and her hand flew up to her mouth to keep from laughing aloud. The darker haired witch shot her a smile and motioned for them to get out of the room.

Thankfully Pippa had recovered enough of her strength to walk unassisted, though she only made it to Hecate's bed. Lights were shut off and the door to the nursery was closed almost all the way before she joined the pink clad woman waiting for her. She stood in front of her, nervous now that they were separated and she

"So your babysitting?"

Deep brown eyes blinked at her in confusion. "Babysitting? No one told you about Aspen?" she didn't understand Pippa's blush but then she couldn't read minds. Perhaps if she was better at gauging emotional responses she would have noticed Pippa had been jealous of the mysterious Aspen and hadn't wanted to hear anything about her. But Hecate was a Hardbroom, and she didn't have any idea of how Pippa felt about her.

"Bat tried. I didn't want her gossiping about you so I asked her not to tell me." Hecate raised an eyebrow and sat down beside her. In school she knew Pippa had loved gossip. It might have been true she didn't listen to gossip about Hecate, but that was because she was the only person that had known her well enough to gossip about her.

"She is my niece, now my child I guess." Pippa nodded, not really surprised. She remembered Salem in school, she never would have pegged the girl as a loving mother.

"That's rather…well I don't know what to say. It's wonderful she has you. She couldn't get any luckier." Hecate hadn't expected the praise. She half expected Pippa to ask her if she had lost her mind. "You will be a good mom Hecate."

"I have no idea what I'm doing." She admitted rather begrudgingly.

"From the little bit I saw your doing something right." Hecate appreciated the assurance but she didn't know how to tell her. "I could help. If you wanted, I mean I don't want to force myself back into your life or anything and I'm not saying you need help I just, well I want to be friends again and I think a friend would help raise a baby. I mean am I overstepping? I'm sure I am but I don't….. " Pippa grew annoyed with herself for rambling and Hecate smiled softly and reached for her friends hands. She missed how they moved when she was nervous and rambling. She had always found it one of Pippa's most endearing qualities.

Pippa stared at their joined hands for a moment and turned to look at Hecate with newfound determination in her eyes. "I want to help. I want to be a part of your life again. We have established we missed each other but –" tears spilled down soft pale cheeks and Hecate reached out and gently wiped them away. They were both surprised by the tender action coming from her but she didn't let herself pull away. Her fingers traced the wet trail the salty liquid had left on her cheek.

"I-" Pippa seemed to have given up on words. She reached forward and grabbed Hecate's collar with her free hand and pulled her closer.

Hecate searched her eyes for something, anything to let her know what the hell was happening. To let her know what Pippa was trying to tell her. "Pippa I-"

She was interrupted by a frantic knock at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Just to clarify, because this is a very personal write for me, most of the drama between Pippa and Hecate, at least in the first few chapters, is just for the story arch. My romance was with a cop not a witch after all and I didn't start dating until I actually finalized the adoption of both nieces. I have just decided I'm going to put both my girls in this fic. It just…wouldn't be the same without them both. There was no Pippa for me when I discovered my sister was going to have another. I was still raising my oldest alone and she wasn't quite as old as I made Aspen out to be as my girls are exactly a year and six days apart. Every bit of drama involving the children, from childcare to emotional bonding right down to court and their parents will all be true, I just don't know how much I want to share yet.**

They stared at each other in mild shock before the sound came again. The ease that had been between them was gone. Now Hecate was awkward and vaguely relieved at the interruption. She needed space to collect her thoughts and feelings. She pulled her hands away from Pippa and climbed to her feet with forced ease. She made sure to straighten her clothes so she wouldn't look unpresentable before she moved languidly toward the door to see who was on the other side.

Ada stood sheepishly on the other side. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Hecate but Pippa's deputy head was wishing to speak to her if she's awake and up to it. I promised her I would check."

Hecate pulled the door open all the way and glanced back at Pippa. The tired woman smiled brightly at Ada and pointed toward the mirror Hecate kept in her room. "Ill mirror her in a few minutes, Ms. Cackle, thank you for delivering the message."

Ada nodded and shot her tense coworker a knowing look. "Don't make her leave, I know how you feel about her." She said quietly so only Hecate's ears caught the sound. Their eyes met and she smiled sadly at her friend. "You have regretted pushing her away for thirty years, don't make it thirty more, Hecate."

Hecate gritted her teeth. She really hated when people stuck their noses in her business, even when they meant well, even when she knew they were right. She was regretting drinking all that wine her fifth year as head. She had seen Pippa in glancing and got absolutely drunk at a party. Thankfully, at least at the time, it was Ada that had found her. Ada she had spilled her secrets too. Now she was wishing she had just told the statue taking a wee in the fountain all her problems, she hadn't been sober enough to realize he wasn't real and he wouldn't be pushing her to be brave right now.

Instead of answering she gave Ada a stiff nodded and closed the door as the woman turned to leave. She had regretted loosing Pippa. But it was always the loss of her and not the leaving that she regretted most. She knew Pippa would never have survived if she hadn't cut all ties with her. Once Broomhead had her claws in someone you didn't escape. Not even after her 'tutoring' was over. And she didn't abide by weakness. It didn't matter if what she considered your weakness. If it was a person or not, she made sure she got rid of it.

Pippa would have been Hecate's weakness. She made her soft when Broomhead wanted her to be cold. It was easier to control people when they had nothing to look forward to. When the had no hope of anything better. Pippa would have been a bright light against her encompassing darkness and she knew the vile woman wouldn't have rested until the girl was out of Hecate's life. It could have been worse than being left alone at a duo competition. She could have destroyed even Pippa's light.

"Hecate?" She flinched as she felt a soft hand land on her back. Pippa forced her to turn and look at her, her hands gentle and her eyes searching. "Are you okay?"

Hecate wanted to scoff, drag both her mind and the conversation away from Broomhead and her weakness. But how could she do that when the very thing she had always denied herself, had been told made her weak, was right in front of her. Was looking at her with such unadulterated love in he eyes that not even Hecate could pretend she didn't see it. She just didn't know if it went as deep for Pippa as it did for her. But she wanted to be brave enough to find out. Just...maybe not right away. First she would need to rebuild the foundation, the trust that had been a major part of their friendship.

"I'm fine Pippa. Just tired." Pippa wasn't buying it but she let it go. She headed to the mirror when Hecate nodded her permission and mirrored her deputy head. Hecate moved to her chair and curled up in it, trying to at least appear like she wasn't interested in the back and forth banter going on between the two Pentangle's teachers.

She reached for a book she'd left settled on her table and idly flipped through it's pages until Morgana jumped up and curled in her lap. She turned to stroking her fur instead of flipping the pages and actually managed to tune out enough of Pippa's conversation to focus on reading an article on bat wings and it's potions potentials.

It wasn't long before she lost interest and instead focused on stroking Morgana and listening to Pippa tell her deputy, one Avery something or other if Hecate's memory was correct, about everything she was to do in Pippa's absence. It wasn't a lot but the two women started talking about other things and Hecate closed her eyes as she listened to the one voice she had longed to hear for so long. It was soothing.

~HB~

"Hecate…." She jumped at the soft voice coming from right in front of her. She opened her eyes and blinked wearily down at a crouching Pippa. The pink clad woman smiled softly at her and reached for the book that had fallen from Hecate's limp fingers when sleep had finally caught up to her. "Taking care of a baby must be really exhausting I take it?"

Hecate was still half asleep, though she wasn't sure when she had nodded off. "Baby?" Pippa flushed furiously despite the fact she knew Hecate wasn't calling her the endearment but rather too sleepy to remember Aspen was asleep in the room next door.

"Yes. Come on, let's get you into bed." She reached out and pulled Hecate up and toward the bed, still rumpled on one side from where she had been just a few hours before.

"Pippa?" Hecate sounded so hesitant if broke her heart. Almost as if she couldn't believe Pippa had really come back. As if she wasn't really there. "Your staying?"

Pippa was holding both Hecate's hands now, practically pulling the woman toward the bed and hoping she didn't wake up enough to raise all those walls Pippa had seen come up when Ada had intruded on whatever was happening earlier.

She turned Hecate around and sat her on the edge and knelt back down so they were at eye level with each other. "I'm staying unless you're throwing me out, love." She reached up and pulled the pins out of Hecate's hair. Hecate actually sighed and closed her eyes in bliss when her hair fell down in waves around her shoulders. Pippa let herself relish the feel of the soft locks and ran her fingers through it until dark brown eyes flicked up and stared at her. "Hecate?"

"You're real? Or am I dreaming, Pippa?"

The question was the most vulnerable she had ever heard the other woman be. But she couldn't help but tease her. "Do you dream about me often, Hiccup?" she laughed softly and ignored the hammering of her heart as she pulled her fingers out of dark tresses and started to look away.

She was shocked when a hand reached up and clasped her chin firmly so she couldn't look away. "Every night."

Pippa's mouth opened in shock, her eyes blew wide at the quiet admission. "Hecate what…what are-?" She wasn't sure what she wanted to ask. She wasn't sure what Hecate was admitting in her sleep addled mind. She was sure she wanted answers, but she was just as equally sure she wasn't going to take advantage of the woman like that. She refused to press Hecate for things she wasn't ready for. She had waited thirty years just to see her again. To speak to her. She could wait thirty more if that's what it took.

"Pippa I-"

Pippa shook her head and tried to pull out of Hecate's grip. "Don't say anything you don't mean Hecate. Don't say anything your going to regret later. You're sleepy." The words felt like hot iron being pulled from her but she had to say it. She wouldn't survive if Hecate said something only to change her mind later. If Hecate promised friendship or more only to begin avoiding her when she was awake and rational again…Pippa would die.

Thirty years had felt so empty. She had accomplished so much, had so much to be proud of and yet…none of it felt like it mattered. Because the one person she had wanted to turn to and say "look what I have done" wasn't there. She couldn't share the feeling with her and she still wasn't sure why Hecate had left to begin with. She wasn't buying the half assed excuse she got.

"Do you think," Hecate's started slowly, keeping her grip on Pippa's chin and not allowing the shorter woman to turn away. "That I am ever not aware of what I am saying?" Pippa didn't answer. She couldn't answer, she had known her so well but that had been ages ago. Surely they had both changed over the years.

"I…no. No Hecate I don't. But I don't want….I couldn't handle it if-" Pippa grew furious at the tears misting her eyes. "Its been so long. And quite frankly the push and pull game we have played today has driven me right around the bend."

Hecate said nothing but her eyes were burning with something Pippa didn't know how to place. Pippa wanted to look away a little frightened by the intensity of what she saw. She didn't. Partly because of the hand still cradling her chin but mostly because she just couldn't. Hecate didn't often show emotion, even if Pippa didn't know what it was the fact that she wasn't hiding it from her moved something inside her.

"Pippa….I'm not playing a game with you. I missed you but I won't lie to you I am terrified. Nothing scares me more than continuing our…friendship." Pippa opened her mouth to ask what was so scary about her but Hecate didn't let her speak. "Pippa I am not a nice person. You know I've never been a nice person. I'll probably try to push you away…..I could hurt you without even meaning to so easily. You could grow to hate me."

Pippa realized Hecate's fear at last and smiled shyly. "Hecate, love, if I haven't been able to hate you for leaving me these past thirty years I don't think anything you could do will make me hate you now."

She watched emotion flash behind the woman's eyes and wondered what it was Hecate was always trying to hide from her. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Her fingers left Pippa and she wrung them together nervously in her lap until Pippa covered them with her own.

"I'm not." She told her gently. Decided now was the time for honesty. If she expected Hecate to truly become her friend again, to face her own fears, it was time she did the same. "I want to be your friend again, Hiccup. I want you in my life. For the rest of my life." Pippa's hand over Hecate's was tightening to a painful degree but the woman still didn't pull away. "So please don't shut me out again. I don't expect anything from you that your not willing to give. And I swear I'm not going anywhere."

Hecate stared at her in astonishment. Pippa was beginning to get worried she had said too much. She wanted Hecate's to understand her feelings, understand she was there if she was wanted and she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Hecate…please say some-"

Hecate's hand reached up and smoothed a strand of hair away from her face. Pippa held her breath as she tucked it back behind her ear and slid it down in a caress to her cheek that made Pippa's heart race and her body shiver.

"I want that too, Pippa."

"Then don't make me say goodbye. Please be brave Hecate."

Pippa had no idea how her words echoed in the potions teacher's chest. To continue this with Pippa she was going to have to be brave. Braver than she had ever been. Broomhead was going to hear about it and they would have her ire to contend with. But Pippa was no longer a young girl hardly capable of handling herself against a grown witch. She was brave and strong and very powerful now in her own right.

"Hecate?" Pippa's eyes sought out hers, searching for answers.

"If this is really what you want, I'm willing to try."

Pippa squealed and kissed her cheek, throwing her arms around her friend in her elation. Hecate couldn't help the happy little laugh that escaped her when Pippa pulled away beaming. The lovely woman did a little dance Hecate found most amusing before she swayed a bit and had to catch herself on the arm chair.

Hecate's eyes narrowed in concern and she jumped up and reached for Pippa's arm as she pulled the covers of her bed down with her magic. She was a little nervous about sharing a bed but knew there was no way she was going to convince Pippa she should let Hecate sleep on the couch.

"Your not recovered yet. Get into that bed while I go and get changed." Pippa smirked at the blush on the pale cheeks but she said nothing as she dutifully crawled into the bed. Hecate pulled the covers up to her chin and eyed her for a moment before she turned sharply and walked back into her closet.

Pippa knew it wasn't going to be easy. There was still a lot of hurt left from the past but…it was a start. And maybe one day she could admit that she loved Hecate as much more than a friend. And if she was very lucky maybe Hecate would feel the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Pippa was on the verge of climbing out of the bed in search of Hecate when the woman finally emerged from the closet. The blonde was pleasantly surprised to see her night attire consisted of a grey silk pant suit instead of the long nightgowns she used to sport during their school years. She also loved the fact that the woman hadn't bothered to pull her hair back, it was still loose and beautifully flowing down her back. She knew it was likely to tangle in sleep but Pippa hoped Hecate left it as it was.

"I was worried I would have to drag you to bed." She told the tall woman when she noticed the awkward way she had stopped at the foot of the bed.

"You still might." Hecate admitted softly making Pippa laugh.

"You look as tired as I feel, Hiccup." She held her hand out and was relieved when Hecate accepted it and moved to sit on her side of the bed. "Come on." Pippa pulled the cover back and practically forced the woman to rest beside her. She didn't dare laugh at the stiff way the brunette held herself. Instead she rolled over onto her side and propped her head up on hand and smiled at her until she glanced over at her.

"What is it Pippa?" Hecate asked on sigh, she didn't bother keeping eye contact with the woman and went back to staring at the ceiling.

"Your very stiff."

Hecate scowled and visibly, forcefully, relaxed. "Is this better?" Pippa didn't say anything. Instead she reached out and twirled a piece of Hecate's hair around her finger.

"I love your hair down, have I ever told you."

She didn't miss the slight upturning of Hecate's lips. "Not in the past thirty years at least." Pippa gently hit Hecate's shoulder at the teasing. She didn't know whether she wanted to be angry or laugh. That they were at a point where they could joke about all the time they spent in some silly feud was wonderful. It meant they could move forward in their friendship without feeling bitter about both their mistakes. But Pippa didn't like thinking about all the wasted time, she was glad it wasn't going to be an elephant between them but she was still a little apprehensive about it happening again.

Hecate turned and caught the last bit of doubt as it slipped through the 'happy' mask Pippa always kept in place. She frowned and turned her body to face her a little better. "I'm sorry, Pippa, that was insensitive of me."

"No, it's alright. I just think we were silly," pink lips turned up in a forced smile and Hecate couldn't help as her gaze dipped to them. "We wasted a lot of time, I don't want to do that again."

"Neither do I." Came the gentle admission, making the blonde smile. "I won't leave this time, I promise, Pippa."

Fingers reached out tentatively and stroked her cheek. "I believe you." Pippa yawned and Hecate chuckled softly, effectively disguising her concern.

"Go to sleep." She told her.

"Only if you do to."

Hecate tried to scowl at the demand but the slight upturn of her mouth gave her away. "I will studiously count sheep."

"And probably reprimand them for jumping the fences wrong." Pippa said sleepily. Hecate silently agreed but said nothing as her bed partner was already slipping into a peaceful slumber. She had to force herself not to laugh as Pippa's head slipped off her hand and the woman's head landed softly on the pillow.

They were closer in the bed than she thought they would be. Hecate had a pretty big bed but Pippa had fallen asleep nearly all the way on her side. She wasn't complaining though. The only time she could fully allow herself to enjoy Pippa's presence was when they had sleepovers and that hadn't happened in more than thirty years. She wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to familiarize herself with the woman's features now.

It was more than she had ever hoped for.

~HB~

Hecate had become accustomed to waking up at the slightest sound coming from Aspen's room. It had become a nightly thing, the little girl would make a noise, a cry, a laugh….anything really, and Hecate would climb out of bed to change her or scold her gently and rock her back to sleep.

It had become just another part of life with Aspen. So when she awoke with the sun after a full, uninterrupted, night's sleep she panicked.

She flung the covers back, having completely forgotten about Pippa's impromptu sleep over, and bound across her room on bare feet toward Aspen's door. She flung it open with a half startled cry and…froze.

Staring up at her with equally guilty expressions was Mildred, Pippa, Ethel, and Aspen, albeit the last one smiled widely at the new arrival and held her hands up in excitement. Her favorite person had finally woken up to see her and as far as the baby was concerned her morning was now wonderful.

"Wha-?"

Pippa cleared her throat and tried her best to push away the blush adorning her cheeks. Hecate really should have at least grabbed a robe, her top two buttons had come undone in her sleep and it was giving the blonde a tantalizing view she was having a hard time keeping her eyes off. "I didn't want to wake you and the girls were eager to help…." She coughed delicately and forced herself to show some restraint, Hecate was still standing in the doorway with her hand clutching at the brass knob. She hadn't yet realized her state of dishevel and Pippa was pretty sure the two students were too frightened of reprimand to utter a word. "They said you had left her in their care before."

Hecate breathed deep and glared at the two girls now trying to look as innocent as possible. "They kept her long enough for me to change an outfit. Five minutes no more."

"It was really like an hour- oomph!" Ethel had elbowed Mildred to get her to shut up. She was pretty sure they were already going to get detention. Why she had agreed to helping she didn't….yes she did know, Mildred had given her them puppy eyes and Pippa Pentangle had copied the look perfectly. She had been desperately out matched. And she didn't honestly think it was a bad idea to let HB get a little bit of a sleep in on a weekend. Especially after all the stress of the competitions.

Pippa tried not to laugh, she could tell her friend wasn't truly angry, just perhaps a bit embarrassed. But unfortunately she also remembered an embarrassed Hecate was nearly as bad as an angry one. She set Aspen in Mildred's lap and climbed to her feet as elegantly as possible. "Hecate…can we speak." She nodded back through towards the bedroom and the dark haired woman nodded stiffly before shooting the two girls a warning glare. Pippa shut the door quietly behind them.

Once she was sure the girls couldn't hear them she marched her friend toward the bed and sat her down. The first thing she did, with no warning what's so ever and barely enough self control not to do anything else, was to button Hecate up to her chin. Both blushed, Hecate because she hadn't been sure just where Pippa was reaching and then because she was in such a state in front of her students and Pippa because she had used an ungodly amount of will power not to undo it the rest of the way instead.

"Right….just uh….to be a bit more…well a bit more." Pippa coughed delicately and folded her hands in her lap, hoping the studious witch didn't notice the shaking. "Hecate, what I wanted to say….well it's okay to let them help. To let them see that your not a hundred percent sure of what your doing." She could tell her blush was fading. It was a good thing because she was sure Hecate couldn't take her seriously with her face as red as a tomato and she desperately needed Hecate to understand she had help. That she wouldn't appear weak for taking advantage of the help offered. "Raising a child, well you can't just learn it from a book." Dark eyes met hers slightly abashed and Pippa chuckled, she was glad her friend hadn't really changed much. "And it'll do her good to socialize with children. Children her age would be better but still. Children learn from experiencing different things. Especially at her age. And they are a hand full and sneaky and they get into all sorts of trouble, so much more than the students I assure you. Your going to need help, and I you have to take the help of a few students every now and then I promise it'll be good for everyone if you take it in stride and not fight to do it alone." Pippa sucked in a breath at her long rant.

Hecate narrowed her shrewed eyes slightly. She understood what Pippa was telling her. And she knew she was right. During the school year she was pretty much regulated to school. She had to work even on weekend. She would probably need a bit of help entertaining the child, students would both enjoy it and possibly learn a little bit about responsibility, it would be a win for all. So long as parents didn't disapprove. But a question was burning in the back of Hecate's mind and she couldn't help but blurt it out.

"How do you know so much about children?"

Pippa paled and sat down heavily on the bed beside her, tears misted her eyes and she stared at the floor to avoid Hecate seeing and collect herself.

"I had one…" She whispered softly. "I had…I took care of a little boy." She was speaking so low….so slow that He ate was having a hard time hearing, but she didn't say anything. It was quickly apparent the answer hurt Pippa to even say, she was sorry she asked. "He was a boyfriend's, we….we we're going to get married but then his ex-wife, she…" Pippa couldn't help the tears now. Hecate reached out and pulled her into her arms, the blonde immediately buried her face into he crook of her neck and wrapped her arms around her. "I'm sorry, Hecate-" She hiccupped into her neck. "I cant-I don't want to remember."

Hecate shushed her and rubbed her hands through her hair. Holding her tight. "It's okay. I'm sorry I asked." She couldn't even feel jealous of the man Pippa had said she was going to marry. Whatever had happened had apparently been tragic. She didn't need to know, not right now, when Pippa could tell her she would listen. "If-" Hecate stuttered a bit, she needed to say it but she dreaded Pippa's answer and she didn't want to upset her more when she was just starting to calm down. "If helping with Aspen is too-"

"No." Pippa cut her off, leaned back in her arms though didn't pull out of them. She smiled through her grief. "I love her already. Don't take her away."

"I wouldn't." Came the immediate reply. "Pippa I wouldn't do that. But you just met her and if it's painful I understand."

"It is painful. But it's a good pain. She is a good little girl and I'd love nothing more than to help you raise her." Hecate caught her breath and blushed. She tugged Pippa into a hug and politely ignored the gasp that left the woman. If she hadn't hugged her she was afraid she would ruin everything by kissing the life out of her. She wasn't going to lose her again. Especially not over her own unrequited feelings.

"Hecate….your all wet, I cried all over you." She pulled away and fussed with the collar of her silk PJs. "You should go and change, I'll check on the girls and then we can all go and eat." Hecate nodded. She wiped a smudge of eyeliner off Pippa's cheek. She was sure she would have thought Pippa would have used water proof, she was always so prepared for anything in their youth.

"You should wash your face first." She showed her the black on her finger tips. Pippa seemed a little dazed but she finally nodded. Smiled and waved her hand until she looked perfect. She climbed off the bed and held a hand out to help Hecate up.

"No fuss, I'm a witch after all." She winked and let go as soon as Hecate was on her feet. "Ill see you in a minute then?" At her nod the witch disappeared back into the toddlers bed room. All cheerful smiles and laughing delight.

Hecate stood for a moment staring at the closed door in slight worry and guilt. Whatever she had missed in Pippa's life had been bad for the woman. She wished now more than ever that she'd had another choice, that she had been able to help her through it. She shook her head and moved to her bathroom. Unlike Pippa's flare for magic she liked to be a little more restrained, so it was the mundane way to dress for her.

She brushed her teeth as quickly as possible. Occasionally hearing a squeal of laughter from Aspen and a slight deeper chuckle from the girl's or Pippa. It was nice but she couldn't help the worry at the back of her mind, the burning curiosity over the man and child that had been in Pippa's life. She wondered if they were still there, somewhere behind all her galas and public appearances. She wondered how hard it would be to remain friends if she had to see Pippa love another.

 **A/N My girlfriend finally gave me permission to write this part. I know Pippa has some secret man but I guarantee there will not be a love triangle in this story. I hate love triangles. And there wasn't one in my life either so there is no reason to add that drama. Also I know sometimes Hecate comes out as he ate. Idk why it autos to that. Makes me so mad. I try to fix them but I know I miss a lot. I'm sorry. Enjoy reading it anyways.**


End file.
